Whirlwind
by JigokuYume
Summary: whirlwinds powerful swirling forms of fourth-dimensional archetypal forces that pull a person's third-dimensional sense of self out of place. A collection of drabbles of various pairings and characters. Jumps from the canon!verse and into modern AUs, or just any AU in general.


Disclaimer: I don't own Spartacus or any of the characters in it, I just flail around and sometimes write something.

* * *

**i.**

She is fierce and untamed, hair windswept and tongue fierce with the howl of her native language on her lips.

She is calm and calculating, olive skin and dark hair, the bow and arrow quickly becoming a part of her.

When they clash it's a mix of the sand and dirt beneath their feet and the built up tension that surrounds them.

The Romans are coming and their ranks are divided – it was bound to happen sooner or later.

When the wine enters their bodies, and they fight in merriment, it doesn't stop the wild one from pulling her close and kissing her.

And for once, she didn't care – their past squabbles were now stitched up, but it's no matter, because they have each other, and that was all that mattered.

Their moment of bliss was cut too short however, but the wild one continues to fight and breathe for her fallen comrade, sister, lover.

For Mira.

**ii.**

He is warm and safe, strong and tall, fierce yet kind.

He is delicate and swift, timid yet unafraid, small yet light as a feather.

It is strange, how they managed to cross paths and somehow ended up tangled in each other. But with the arena's tall stands and the screams of the blood thirsty crowd behind him, the Beast of Carthage can take off his blood-splattered mask and put on the face that the boy knows and sees, the one not of a beast, but of a lover.

And he worries, because whenever Barca leaves , it may be the last time that they see each other, because Barca is a gladiator and fights in the arena while Pietros is just a mere servant, bound to the ludus to do as he's told. But that didn't stop them – doesn't stop them, from exchanging a few more touches and a kiss or two, because they are alive and well, and the birds are there , a comfort of sorts to them.

So when one leaves, the other follows, the birds follow them into the skies above, where they can be free forever.

**iii.**

It's not so much that Agron hates rainy days, it's more so the fact that he's reminded of hospitals and of Duro, and the fact that he's not there with him anymore. No, it's not that he hates them; it's more like he's tired of the memories that resurface and that throw him into a alcoholic stupor. But that was before he met Nasir, before he found someone to love and protect.

He doesn't mind rainy days anymore, not when he's greeted with a cup of coffee and a knowing nod, not when he gets sappy and tired and just wants someone to hold him – and Nasir doesn't mind because he knows the pain of losing someone, and it's the least that he could do in return.

So as the rain hits their windows, the two of them curl up underneath their large duvet cover, slowly passing by the time with soft words and gentle touches because quite frankly, the world was a bit too loud and they needed each other to remember how to breath again.

**iv.**

Why and how he was attracted to her, he didn't know. She was smart, he'd give her that, and she wasn't weak, but she wasn't exactly the most fiercest when it came to attitude. He was the unruly one, the wild one, the one who got into fights and who got hurt multiple times because he didn't think before he spoke, or some shit like that.

But if she didn't care and didn't mind taking care of him, then maybe he could brush up his act and get it together, just for once?

Because she was everything he wasn't, and she was far too good for him, but she didn't seem to care that he wasn't some posh businessman or something along those lines – he was just a street rat, and she didn't seem to care.

"You got into another fight didn't you, Crixus?"

"Yeah, sorry bout that, I know you hate it when I do but the—"

Alright so maybe it was because she was a doctor and she had this thing where she managed to take away and clean up even the most nastiest of his cuts and bruises, and then she'd kiss him and it would be as if time stood still or something of that cliché sort of thing, but he didn't care because she was his and he was hers and quite frankly, maybe that was the reason why he got into fights all the time, because then she'd have to deal with him and he couldn't help falling in love with her even more with each passing day.


End file.
